


(I Like) Naughty

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, M/M, On Tao's part, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What can I say, I'm a sucker for pretty blonde haired transfer students." Sehun grins, pushing Zitao's pants down his legs. </p><p>Zitao is new to their university, and Sehun helps him find a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Like) Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> So, as expected, part #6 quickly follows part 5. I'm sorry I just had the idea and I had to use it immediately.

Zitao finds Sehun in the library a few days later with a smirk plastered onto his face and no textbook in his hand.

"So Oh Sehun _does_ do stuff. You know, besides his friends." He throws Sehun a wink.

"Why do you insist on my full name?"

"It's almost as pretty as you are." He sits across from Sehun at the table.

"Pretty?" Sehun looks up at Zitao.

"Pretty." Zitao confirms, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm not pretty."

"Oh, but you are Oh Sehun." Zitao leans forward. "You're the prettiest."

"You haven't seen Luhan, then. Or Baekhyun. Or yourself, shit." Sehun looks back down at his work but Zitao shuts his textbook.

"Where's the naughty Oh Sehun who kissed me within ten minutes of knowing me?"

"He's trying to do his work!" Sehun hisses. "I'm sorry that I actually have classes I have to pass, not just _theatre_." Zitao smirks.

"There he is." He leans back again. "So, I was thinking,"

"That's dangerous." Sehun mutters, earning a glare from Zitao.

"I was thinking that we should do something sometime."

"Like what?" Sehun indulges for a second, only half listening to Zitao as he keeps working the equations on his paper.

"-some drinks, have some fu- are you even listening?" Sehun's head snaps up.

"Look, I have a test tomorrow, and I really need to work on this stuff. It's my worst subject and-hmm." He's cut off when Zitao leans across the table and presses their lips together for a second.

"Want me to take your mind off of it for a while?" He whispers, cupping Sehun's face in his hand.

"Maybe just a little." Sehun admits.

"Do you live on campus, or-"

"Yeah, yeah. Jongin and I were gonna room but then he moved in with Kyungsoo." Sehun nods, chasing Zitao's warmth when he pulls away completely.

"Let's go then."

~

Making it to Sehun's door was easier than Sehun expected, Zitao's arm staying firmly around his shoulders as he unlocks his door and they stumble in.

"Can I tell you you're pretty again?" Zitao asks as he leans down to kiss Sehun again.

"As long as we're naked when you're saying it." Sehun looks at him. Zitao nods and works his fingers under Sehun's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Naked enough?"

"Not nearly." Sehun tugs Zitao's shirt off as well, his fingers immediately moving to his belt buckle.

"Naughty, Oh Sehun." Zitao mumbles against Sehun's lips, letting the younger undo his belt and pants.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for pretty blonde haired transfer students." Sehun grins, pushing Zitao's pants down his legs. Zitao laughs and mumbles something in Mandarin as he tugs Sehun's pants down. "Ooh, and Chinese." Sehun grins, hand moving to tangle in Zitao's hair. "

Shut up." Zitao rolls his eyes, leaning forward to nuzzle against Sehun's cock through his boxers, making the younger moan loudly.

"Fuck Tao." Sehun sighs, looking down at the blonde.

"Wow." Zitao laughs. "No one calls me Tao anymore." He starts mouthing at the outline of Sehun's shaft.

"You ever gonna stop teasing me, Tao-ssi?"

"Are you gonna keep calling me Tao?" Zitao asks as he slowly pulls Sehun's boxers down.

"You like it, don't you?" Sehun cups Zitao's jaw in his hand.

"Yeah." Zitao nods, licking a stripe up Sehun's cock.

"Shit." Sehun moans quietly, hand tightening in Zitao's hair. The blonde whines quietly and pulls away from Sehun's hand. "Do you like that?" Sehun tugs on his hair again, making him groan. "You're a kinky little shit, huh?"

"Yesss." Zitao moans as Sehun pulls harder. "I like kinky. What else you got for me?"

"Fuck. Pull-pull harder. Pull my hair while I blow you." He leans forward and takes Sehun's cockhead between his lips.

"Gonna tell me how pretty I look, Tao-ssi?" Sehun tugs lightly on Zitao's hair. "You looks so pretty right now, with your pretty lips around my pretty cock." Zitao moans at the younger's words, moving to suck more of his cock into his mouth.

"Such a pretty cock." He mumbles, pulling off for a moment before sliding back down almost to the hilt. Zitao nudges his head back against Sehun's hand and he takes it as an invitation to pull again, so he tugs hard and almost pulls him off his cock.

"Fuck. Come here." Sehun grabs Zitao's arm and pulls him to his feet, pulling him into a messy kiss.

"You still aren't naked enough." He pulls back enough to pull Zitao's boxers off and toss them away before tugging him until they fall onto the bed.

~

Zitao collapses next to Sehun on the bed, grinning over at the come-covered maknae.

"That was good." Sehun swallows. "The threesome was still better." He teases, glancing over at Zitao with a smile.

"Looks like I have some competition." Zitao laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Sehun's lips.

"Can I blow you next time?" Sehun asks instead of what he wants to say.

"Next time?" Zitao asks.

"I'd like that." Sehun nods.

"Okay."

"Stay with me?" Sehun gives in to his thoughts.

"Would you like me to?"

"Very much."

"Then sure." Zitao smiles as Sehun pulls the blankets over them. He wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and letting him nuzzle closer.

"I have class in an hour." Sehun mumbles.

"But you aren't feeling good today." Zitao smiles, carding his hand through Sehun's hair.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Throwing up and everything. And as your new friend and the only one around, of course I have to miss my class too." Zitao kisses the top of Sehun's head.

"Go to sleep, Tao-ssi."

"Gladly, Oh Sehun." Zitao chuckles.

 

\----

 

"Kinky." Jongin laughs when Sehun tells him about Zitao two weeks later.

"That's what I said!" Sehun exclaims. "He gives good head though." He says quietly.

"Sounds like a nice guy. Older, too." Jongin winks.

"Like Kyungsoo-hyung?" Sehun smirks.

"Shut up. We're talking about you, not me." Jongin shoves his shoulder, making him laugh. "So definite next time?" Jongin asks.

"I don't know." Sehun says honestly, shrugging. "What do you think, hyung?" He looks over at Jongin.

"I think he sounds worthy of a shot, but I'm just going off of your description."

"I mean, you saw him, right?"

"He's attractive. Not my type, but if we had the chance I'm sure we'd bang 'im." Jongin shrugs as they get closer to Sehun's dorm.

"Hey. There's no way you're banging him without me. Plus he already told me nothing's going in his ass, so that's not an optio-" Sehun's mouth drops open when he pushes his door open to reveal a mostly-naked Huang Zitao on his bed.

"Yep, would definitely bang him." Jongin nods. Sehun drops his books and shoves Jongin out of his room. "I love you too Sehunnie!" He calls through the door.

"What the hell, Tao?" Sehun hisses as the blonde approaches him slowly.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Zitao grins, cupping Sehun's face between his hands.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised." Sehun mutters, pulling Zitao down into a kiss as he drags his fingers down his torso, feeling the grooves of his barely-there abs and tracing the trail of hair that leads below his boxers.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Zitao asks as he pulls Sehun's shirt off.

"Yeah." Sehun admits, lying not crossing his mind.

"What about?"

"Just-" Sehun shivers as Zitao presses kisses along the column of his throat, trailing feather-light touches across his skin. "Just that you give good head." Sehun finally says, pulling Zitao back to his face to kiss him again.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna keep good on your promise?" Sehun asks, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Zitao's boxers.

"I don't think I remember.... It _was_ a few weeks ago."

"Maybe I should jog your memory a bit." Sehun smirks before dropping to his knees and sliding Zitao's boxers off his legs.

"Remember now?" Sehun looks up at him through his lashes.

"Hmm, still nothing." Zitao says, but he's grinning and scratching his nails gently along Sehun's scalp, making the younger keen softly as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the head of Zitao's cock.

"What about now?" Sehun asks before opening his lips and sliding halfway down Zitao's shaft.

"Ohh, Sehun." He moans before looking down at Sehun and smirking.

"I hate you." Sehun mutters, pulling off to glare at Zitao.

"I successfully managed to still call you by you're- oh shit, Sehun." Zitao stops talking as Sehun slides all the way down, his cock lightly hitting the back of his throat. Zitao's hand tightens in Sehun's hair and the younger whimpers softly, pulling back and going back down.

"You wanna fuck my mouth, Tao-ssi?" Sehun smirks up at Zitao.

"Oh, your pretty little mouth." Zitao sighs, reaching with his free hand to cup Sehun's jaw and run his thumb over his wet bottom lip. Sehun flicks his tongue out, pulling Zitao's finger into his mouth to bite gently at it.

"Harder." Zitao requests, sliding his index finger in instead and encouraging Sehun to bite down, moaning when he does.

"You're naughty, Tao-ssi." Sehun laughs around his finger, reaching to grasp his cock again as he continues to bite at his fingers.

"Shut up." Zitao says, grabbing a handful of Sehun's hair and pulling him forward until he takes him in his mouth again, going back down all the way.

"Are you gonna fuck my mouth or not?" Sehun looks up at him and is answered by Zitao guiding his head to his cock again, pushing his hips forward lightly, moaning quietly.

Sehun makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like 'harder' so Zitao complies, thrusting forward quickly and making Sehun moan as he scrambles for purchase, holding tightly onto Zitao's thigh and pressing the heel of his hand against his cock through the tight confinement of his jeans.

"Are you gonna come in your pants, Oh Sehun?" Zitao smirks down at Sehun as he snaps his hips a little harder. Sehun gasps and moans softly, nodding with a small shrug. "Are you gonna come in your pants while I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?" Sehun whines and glances up at Zitao before closing his eyes again, tightening his lips and sucking as Zitao thrusts in and out of his mouth.

As Zitao's moans increase in volume, Sehun unbuttons his own pants and gets his hand in his boxers, moaning loudly around Zitao's shaft. He works his hand over himself until he comes with a whine, sucking harder until Zitao gasps out "Gonna come." before doing just that, Sehun swallowing what he can.

Zitao pants for a minute, mewling when Sehun licks the remaining come off the tip of his cock.

"Shit, Sehun." Zitao looks down at him for a moment before reaching down to help him up.

"Ow, shit." Sehun winces as his knees pop and leans into Zitao for support, which is why they end up on the bed laughing.

"Are you okay?" Zitao looks over at Sehun.

"I'm great." Sehun rasps, clearing his throat slightly.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Even if you did, I asked for it." Sehun leans over and presses their lips together, nipping gently at Zitao's bottom one.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Zitao asks quietly. Sehun's eyes widen but then he starts laughing quietly.

"Nevermind, it was a stupid question, just forget-"

"Yes." Sehun interrupts Zitao, making him freeze as he's pulling his boxers back on. He sits up and pulls Zitao between his knees, pulling him down for a kiss. "If you'll have me, Tao-ssi."

"Any way you want, Oh Sehun." Zitao grins, pushing Sehun back on the bed.

"I just want you." Sehun says, cringing at the cheesiness but still reconnecting his and Zitao's lips.

 

\----

 

"Everyone, this is Zitao." Sehun announces a few days later when they finally show up at Yixing's house.

"Hi Zitao." Everyone says at the same time, making Zitao's eyes widen.

"You're okay, Tao-ssi." Sehun squeezes his hand and drags him over to the group, everyone introducing themselves.

"I've heard a lot about you." Jongin comments with a wink from Kyungsoo's lap, the older slapping his thigh.

"So I've heard." Zitao smiles a little, sitting next to Sehun on the floor in front of them.

"They don't bite." Sehun says in his ear when they erupt back into chatter and Zitao sits there silent, watching.

"You do." Zitao teases, nudging Sehun's shoulder with his.

"Sehunnie's a biter." Jongin leans down to stage whisper in Zitao's ear.

"Jonginnie!" Sehun whines, pushing his best friend away.

"It's true." Kyungsoo pipes up. "I swear I still have bite marks." He grins.

"I didn't bite you once." Sehun rolls his eyes, laying his head in Zitao's shoulder with a smile.

"So how many times have you guys gone at it?" Yifan asks, earning a smack from Yixing.

"Don't answer that." He says. Yifan laughs.

"Luhan!" He calls across the room before laughing something out in Mandarin that Yixing smacks him again for. Zitao laughs loudly with Luhan and Yifan, trying to hide the sound in Sehun's neck.

"I like him." Yifan decides, pressing a kiss to Yixing's cheek.

"So do I." Sehun laughs quietly,leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey. You know the rules." Someone throws a pillow at them. "No PDA." Sehun laughs and looks at Zitao.

"I've never broken that rule before." He grins, throwing the same pillow at Yixing and Yifan as Yifan presses a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"It's my house." Yixing defends - as he always does - before leaning back in.

"Don't be surprised if they both have to go into the kitchen to 'get drinks' in a minute." Sehun says in Zitao's ear, making the blonde raise an eyebrow. "No lie. Happens every time." Sehun laces his fingers through Zitao's.

"Once a week." Jongin confirms from above them. Sehun's hand moves to rest in Zitao's hair, tugging lightly.

"Don't even start, Oh Sehun." Zitao looks at Sehun.

"Don't start what, Tao-ssi?" Sehun plays innocent, pulling again.

"I hate you." Zitao glares at Sehun as he attempts to untangle his hand from his hair.

"We're gonna go get drinks." Yixing stands, pulling Yifan up with him as the rest of them whistle loudly, excluding Zitao.

"Turn up the radio." Minseok requests.

"Always." Baekhyun jumps up, turning it up and pulling Chanyeol up to dance with him.

"You guys do this once a week?" Zitao asks.

"Yep." Sehun grins, kissing Zitao's cheek and squeezing his hand. "Welcome to the fun." He laughs, pulling Zitao up to dance with him.

"I don't d-"

"I've seen you dance, Tao-ssi." Sehun rolls his eyes and they all ignore the stray moan from the kitchen, simply turning the music louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed this.series so far, and though it pains me, the end is in sight. It probably obvious (I really hope it is) where the next one is heading, so look forward to Kray/Fanxing #2 :)


End file.
